


think we kissed, but I forgot

by sylviewashere



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, F/F, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: what happened to Gina and Amy after they left Holt's house when the dinner party was cancelledset during 2x20





	think we kissed, but I forgot

**Author's Note:**

> oops

“You know what, my friend?” Amy turns to Gina as they sit down on the front steps of Holt’s house. “It’s time to be chill for real.” 

Gina nods, and Amy pulls out the bottle of wine that was intended to be a gift for the dinner party. She untwists the cap and takes a long swallow directly from the bottle, dribbling a little bit as she laughs. 

“Yes, Gaga, yes!” Gina chants. “That’s the spirit!” 

Both of them start laughing and right when Amy passes the bottle to Gina, the porch lights go dark. Amy suddenly remembers that they’re casually chugging wine on the porch of the Captain’s house. 

“We should go.” 

“Yep,” Gina agrees. 

//

One drink Amy is spacey. 

One drink Amy drags Gina to the mall. Gina tries to steal the sunglasses from the kiosk, but Amy shoved $200 in the dude’s hand and ended up taking his sweatshirt. The sleeves are way too long and she slaps Gina with them repeatedly. 

Two drink Amy is loud. 

Two drink Amy gets them kicked out of multiple stores. They end up in a bar that’s playing music too loud for anyone to notice the detective shouting about how she was being “so chill”. 

Three drink Amy is a dancer. 

A bad one.

“Ames, Amy sweetie,” Gina grabs her friend’s arm. Amy is flailing her arms and moving her hips in what Gina assumes to be her version of dancing. Even in her own stage of drunkenness, Gina can definitely still dance like an angel. “Either sober up or take another drink. Nobody in this bar wants Amy dance pants right now.” 

“Loosen up, Gina! Dance with me!” 

“No one would call that dancing!” Gina shouts over the music. Amy’s lip juts out in a pout, and takes the shot that Gina offers her. “Four drink Amy, here we come.” 

Four drink Amy is a bit of a pervert. 

Okay, maybe more than a bit. 

Gina left Amy momentarily to run to the bathroom. While she’s washing her hands, she pauses to check her reflection in the mirror. The door swings open and she catches sight of dark hair and a blue dress behind her. 

“Checkin’ yourself out?” Amy says, moving behind Gina and resting her head on her shoulder. “Good idea. I’ve been doing that all night.” 

“Doing what? Getting all up in my personal bubble?” 

Maybe it’s the alcohol or Amy’s warm breath hitting her neck or a combination of the two, but Gina doesn’t push Amy away. 

“Nah girl, checkin’ you out,” Amy slurs, daring to run her hands up Gina’s back. Gina leans into her touch and meets her eyes in the mirror. Amy’s dark eyes are even darker and filled with desire. “So,” Amy’s fingers run sensually up the back of Gina’s thighs. “Are we doing this?” 

“Hooking up in the bathroom of a bar?” Gina spins around to face Amy, pulling her so their fronts are pressed together. “Little miss perfect would do such a thing?” 

“Tonight, I’m chill, remember?” Amy’s lips hover just over Gina’s own, her breath smells like wine and tequila and it’s warm and Gina’s head is spinning. “I’m so chill, I’m not even gonna lock the door.” 

Gina leans back and raises her eyebrow. Amy sighs in defeat and quickly moves to lock the bathroom door before pressing herself back against Gina. 

“Thought so,” Gina mumbles, grabbing the back of Amy’s neck and presses their lips together. Amy squeaks in surprise, but relaxes quickly, moving her lips against Gina’s. Her hands run up the back of Gina’s legs again, pushing her dress up as she goes. 

Gina is surprised at Amy’s boldness, but doesn’t have time to comment on it since Amy is lifting her up to sit on the counter. Her mouth moves down Gina’s neck and her fingers dance along Gina’s inner thigh. 

“If you leave a hickey on me, I’m suing you,” Gina gasps out when Amy’s teeth scrape against her skin. 

“But, it’ll look so nice with your dress.” 

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” 

Amy nods and pushes Gina’s underwear aside, fingers swiping through her folds. Gina lets out a soft moan at the contact and fists Amy’s hair, tugging her up into another kiss. 

“Damn, you’re wet,” Amy says in between Gina kissing and biting her lips. Heat builds rapidly between Gina’s legs as Amy pushes into her, stroking and curling inside her. Gina pulls Amy’s head so it’s tilted and her neck is bared. She nips at the newly exposed skin and sucks at the spot, making sure that Amy will have to cover it in the morning. 

“What happened to no hickies?” Amy breathes out, fingers tensing when she feels the slight pain of Gina’s teeth. She recovers quickly and her fingers start moving again. 

“I’m an artist, hun. I can do whatever I want.” 

Amy rolls her eyes. But she doesn’t stop.

Soon Gina can feel herself teetering on the edge. She moves her hips as much as she can to meet Amy’s rapid thrusts. Moans fill the room and Amy tries to muffle them with her lips. Gina cups Amy’s face the hand that isn’t clutching her back like a lifeline. One more skillful curl of Amy’s fingers is all it takes for Gina’s body to arch and go rigid. She presses her thighs together as she rides out her orgasm, trapping Amy’s hand between them. 

After a moment, her body relaxes, slumping her weight and leaning back against the mirror. Both women’s chests are rising and falling with heavy breaths. Amy’s hair is a mess and Gina’s lipstick is smeared. 

The detective stands there awkwardly for a moment, unsure whether they should continue or not. Neither of them gets to make that choice when someone knocks loudly from the other side of the door.

“Oh, uh. I should - we should leave.” 

“The return of no-chill Amy,” Gina laughs. “Good to have you back. If you need concealer for that shiner, call me, mmkay?” She says with a wink, pushing past Amy and out of the door. The girl standing there glares at her, but Gina ignores her. “Need me to call you an Uber?” 

“No,” Amy shakes her head. “I’ve got it.” 

“Aight. See you tomorrow, champ.” 

Amy stays in the bathroom for a few minutes, running her hands over the bruise forming on her neck. 

“Oh, four drink Amy…” she sighs to herself, smiling fondly when Gina texts her a string of incoherent emojis. 

//

The throbbing in Gina’s head is consistent, even with the three different hangover cures she’s tried this morning. She’s caught the eyes of a few members of the precinct, all of them smiling knowingly at her sunglasses pulled over her eyes. She shot them challenging looks and they moved on without a word. 

Another face with sunglasses shielding them approaches her desk, pantsuit and all - at least Amy tried looking put together this morning. No one else would notice, but Gina can see hints of the hickey on Amy’s neck showing from under layers of concealer. 

“I am  _ so  _ hungover,” Amy mumbles. She pulls the glasses off of her face. “Did we  _ steal  _ these sunglasses last night?” 

“No. You paid the bodega guy $200 for them. And his shirt.” 

Amy groans. “That explains why I have a XXL  _ Scarface  _ hoodie on my couch.” She shakes her head, ponytail swinging. “Eh, worth it. It was a pretty fun night.” 

“Yeah it was,” Gina smirks. “Four drink Amy is a good lay.” 

A blush creeps up Amy’s face and she quickly shushes Gina, who chuckles at her embarrassment. 

“Oh my god. We...That really happened?” Gina can see Amy putting the pieces together in her head. 

“Yep. Who knew you were a top? You really don’t remember?” 

“It’s coming back to me now,” Amy mumbles. Her hands rub her neck where the hickey is. “Guess that explains this.” 

“A gift so that you’ll always remember our night together,” Gina grins. 

Holt approaches the pair and Amy quickly hushes Gina from revealing anything else about last night. “Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for cancelling the party so abruptly. There was a non-emergency emergency.” 

“Your loss. Amy made a salad and a cake and they were,” Gina pauses to smack her lips dramatically. “Amazing.” 

Amy gives her a shy smile. 

“Well,” Holt says, missing or simply ignoring the knowing glance between the two of them. “Let’s put our makeup dinner in the calendar.” 

“Or, we could just go with the flow. See what happens. I don’t give a - whaaat?” Amy chants. 

“Too much.”


End file.
